Hesitation
by Skyleaf12
Summary: Berryfrost grew up seeking revenge on the tom who murdered her brother when they were just kits. But alot can change with just a little Hesitation.


**Hello, if your reading this, please review. I really need the feedback so I don't waste your time. This is another Torrentclan challenge. On to the story!**

 **Hesitation**

Don't get me wrong. I am a loyal Thunderclan warrior. I am friends with everyone, in all clans, and hope to one day become leader. But I can't be friends with this cat. He killed my only brother when we were only kits. I was told my parents cried for moons by close family friends. Why you may ask. Why would a loyal warrior of Windclan murder a helpless kit? My parents knew. They said he was jealous. That he had gone bitter after my mother rejected him. I will get my revenge. Even his name made my lip curl.

I spent a moon stalking him, figuring out his favorite places to hunt, where he slept. Finally I was ready to take action. I left camp with my parent's blessing and my belly full. I set out for the old badger set. The old fool was stuck in the past, returning every half moon to his and mother's old meeting place.

I hunkered down behind a rock to wait for him, suddenly glad I had padded my waiting spot with moss the day before. By the time the waxing half moon rose in the sky, I was fighting the urge to yawn. Shifting the moss, I sat on a stone. I almost sighed with relief when I saw him walking over the hill. as soon as he crested the rise, I leaped onto his shoulders, pinning him quickly. Unsheathing my claws, I sunk them deep into his shoulders. I opened my jaws, preparing to rip out his throat, quick and clean.

I hesitated. Why was I doing this? For Starlingkit, I told myself determinedly. I thought back to that day. Thought **hard.** I was swept off my paws by the unexpected rush of suppressed memories.

 _I opened my eyes, a brown warrior with a pink nose looked down on me with affection. "Hello little one." He rumbled._ _I studied my paws curiously. I purred proudly, admiring way my fur looked in the sunlight._

 _"I look like you!" I squealed happily._

Then another. _"I can't do this! What will the clan say?" My Mother cried in despair._

 _"Come to Windclan. You'll be welcome there." Daddy pleaded, moving closer._

 _"If it was only me I would, but the kits... They don't deserve that." She murmured back leaning against his shoulder._

"Last one." I raised my pounding head. A familiar dark brown cat looked down on me, eyes alight in sympathy. Starlingkit, I thought with a groan, before I was thrown back into one more.

 _"Who's kits are these?" The tom meowed, eyes narrowed. "Mine. That's all You need to know." She said steadily, meeting his harsh gaze. _

_Starlingkit clambered over her tail. "Hello!" he said, friendly as always. "Who are you?"_

 _"You father little kit." The stranger replied haughtily._

 _Starlingkit cocked his head to the side. "No your not. Palenose is our father. Where is he anyways?" He said looking to Mother quizzically._

 _The stranger's eyes darkened. With a snarl of fury, he leaped at Starlingkit. Before we knew what was happening, I saw the life die from my brother's eyes. Mother froze while I wailed in grief. The tom spat him out like a rotten piece of fresh kill. He turned to my mother lashing his tail spitefully. "You will return with me. You will tell everyone that this," He pointed a claw at me, "is my kit. Unless, of course, you would like her to join her littermate?" He purred silkily. My mother shook her head slowly._

 _I sobbed against my mother side, my mind reliving the last minute over and over again. Rage filled eyes, the gleam of claws, blood turning my brother's fur red. I couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was really gone. I would never wake to see his green eyes right in front of mine, never hear his purr. Gone gone gone gone..._

I gasp, shaking off the last wisps of the memory. Closing my eyes, I took in shuddering breaths until they returned to normal. I opened my eyes cautiously, aware of a warm pelt against mine. I turned my head to Palenose meeting his eyes. Blue against Gold. "I'm so sorry!" I burst out.

"It's alright. I always knew you would find out." He said softly, blinking warmly.

 _..._

 _After I found out about Snakestar's treachery, I immediately ran to my mother. Together, we told our story to the clan, who in turn banished Snakestar forever. Thunderclan's new leader, Stoneclash, tried to make me deputy. Although it had always been my goal to become leader after my "Father", I left Thunderclan, along with my mother, to be with my father. Something we should should have done ages ago. I hope to one day love someone enough that I would have the strength to do what my mother had done. I wish it was her name, Fernbreeze, who was passed down through the elder's tales, not mine._

 **I know it's short but I hope it was good! By the way, the main character's name was Berryfrost. Please review!**

 **:-)**


End file.
